<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revelations by patrochilles_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197258">Revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrochilles_trash/pseuds/patrochilles_trash'>patrochilles_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Peter Parker, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, another field trip fic wowo, i didn't have a plan for this and it just happened, i think, self-indulgent trash, sorry - Freeform, this one is a little different maybe, this turned into a field trip fic on accident, we've never heard of them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrochilles_trash/pseuds/patrochilles_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No. No way. I can’t go to your meetings without you. I wouldn’t even know what to say,” Peter said, vehemently shaking his head. </p>
<p>“Yes, you can, and you will if you want out of this field trip. You have seen Pepper and I work enough board rooms and investors to know what to do. Besides, if everything goes to Hell, we’ll smooth things over when we get back.” </p>
<p>Peter and Harley shifted uncomfortably. </p>
<p>“You sure this is a good idea, Tony?” Harley asked. </p>
<p>“I mean, I guess we’ll find out,” he shrugged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Harley Keener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bi Bi Bi. (And everything else), It's the Field Trip Trope Fuckers, Marvel Stories, Peter Parker and his Embarassing Field Trips, Peter Parker’s Field Trip Fics, Peter Parker’s Field Trips, Peters_many_unfortunate_fieldtrips, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Field Trip Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, The Best of the Best MCU Fics, Tiny Stank is Spiderboi's dad, escapism (to forget that the world is a burning hellscape), mar's favorites, peter parker and his field trips</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I only write things that are self-indulgent I'm sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad, I will take any excuse that you can give me to get out of this field trip next Friday,” Peter pleaded, throwing his best puppy-dog eyes at his mentor.</p>
<p>Harley couldn’t help but snort from his place at his armor workstation.</p>
<p>Tony knew he was weak man when it came to anything Peter Parker. The teen could ask him to cut off his right hand and write off his fortune, and the genius would do it without a second thought.</p>
<p>“Come on, Underoos. How bad could it be?”</p>
<p>Peter just raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Best case scenario my entire decathlon team could find out that I’m Tony Stark’s personal intern and one of the heirs to your company. Worst case scenario they find out all of that as well as that I’m Spiderman,” he deadpanned. </p>
<p>“No one is going to find out, Pete.” </p>
<p>The teen threw his head back and laughed. </p>
<p>“I’m just as recognizable around here as you are. Everyone knows that you’re grooming me to take over your part of the company.” </p>
<p>“Come on, Keener. Back me up here. A field trip to the business levels of the tower would be fun. You’d get to see it from a different perspective,” Tony said.</p>
<p>Harley chuckled and shook his head. </p>
<p>“I’m with Peter on this one. The odds of him getting through that trip with all of his secrets intact is slim to none.” </p>
<p>“Exactly! I only have nine weeks of school left, and I want to finish these last couple months in peace. Once I graduate, I’ll scream from the rooftops that you’re co-parenting me with May, that I’m Spiderman, and that I’m an heir to SI, but for now, I just want to be Peter.”</p>
<p>Tony huffed and glared at Harley with no real heat. </p>
<p>“Why am I not surprised you took his side,” he grumbled. </p>
<p>“Sorry, Tony. You and I both know damn well that he’s got us wrapped so far around his finger that we don’t know up from down.”</p>
<p>Pink dusted Peter’s cheeks, and he ducked his head. </p>
<p>“I regret introducing you two,” Tony snarked</p>
<p>Harley wheeled his chair over to Peter’s a pressed a kiss to the teen’s temple. </p>
<p>“No, you don’t, old man.” </p>
<p>“Watch it. I’ll sick DUM-E on you,” Tony said, pointing a wrench at the blonde.</p>
<p>“Why do you want me to go so bad anyway?” Peter asked, stopping the two before it escalated.</p>
<p>Tony looked to him and his eyes softened. </p>
<p>“I want them to see you like team and I see you. Peter, I’m so proud of you and everything you do, and I want to show you off to the world. I want every single person that doubted you to question their life choices, and I want to knock that Thompson kid down a few pegs.” </p>
<p>“I don’t need all of that, dad. You’ll be able to parade me around before too long. I promised that I would let you do it, press conferences with suits and everything, and we’ve already talked about Flash. He’s just some idiot, and I would rather him pick on me than someone else who couldn’t handle it. Like I said, it’s only for two more months,” Peter turned to face his father-figured fully, “Please don’t make me go.” </p>
<p>The genius sighed, already knowing he lost before it ever really started.</p>
<p>“Alright, kid. You win this time,” he paused to watch Peter pump his fist in victory, “<i>But</i> you’re going to do me a favor. Pep and I are going to the west coast next week, but the board thinks we’re capable of being in two places at once. There’s a couple of meetings here and there that need to be attended, and I think you’ve both learned enough to stand in our place.”</p>
<p>Tony smirked as he watched the color drain from the teens’ faces. </p>
<p>“Hold on. Why am I roped into this?” Harley asked, his voice suddenly a few pitches higher than normal. </p>
<p>“That’s for taking Peter’s side.” </p>
<p>“No. No way. I can’t go to your meetings without you. I wouldn’t even know what to say,” Peter said, vehemently shaking his head. </p>
<p>“Yes, you can, and you will if you want out of this field trip. You have seen Pepper and I work enough board rooms and investors to know what to do. Besides, if everything goes to Hell, we’ll smooth things over when we get back.” </p>
<p>Peter and Harley shifted uncomfortably. </p>
<p>“You sure this is a good idea, Tony?” Harley asked. </p>
<p>“I mean, I guess we’ll find out,” he shrugged. </p>
<p>Peter took a steadying breath. </p>
<p>“Fine. Only because I don’t have to go on the stupid trip.” </p>
<p>Tony grinned. They can say what they want about how much of a pushover he is for his protégé, but he wouldn’t go down without a fight. </p>
<p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / </p>
<p>“Hey, Penis! You excited for the field trip?” Flash sneered as Peter and Ned were making their way to the two sets of double doors that lead out to the parking lot of the school. </p>
<p>Peter sighed and cast a glance at Ned who appeared to be just as annoyed as he was. </p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter. I’m not going,” he said shortly.</p>
<p>Flash gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his chest.</p>
<p>“Not going? I thought you would be ecstatic at the idea of showing off your <i>internship</i>. Is it that you’re too afraid of what’ll happen when we find out everything about your ‘extracurricular’ is just one big lie?”</p>
<p>Peter itched to knock the smug look off of his face. In any other situation, he would have laughed at the irony of it all. </p>
<p>“I already had plans made, and they aren’t flexible. It’s a real shame that I can’t be there to see your face when you find out that I haven’t been lying,” he said, leveling his eyes with Flash. </p>
<p>He could hear his subconscious screaming at him to abort and shut up. It’s not that he wanted to spill every secret he had regarding his position at Stark Industries, but there was something about the way Flash was pushing his buttons that made him want to rub it in the teen’s face. He’d put up with it since he started high school, and his patience for it was growing thinner by the day. </p>
<p>Flash just scoffed and curled his lip.</p>
<p>“Whatever, Penis. We all know who’ll be laughing come next Friday.”</p>
<p>Peter set his jaw and watched the other teen walk away. </p>
<p>“Can you just punch him? Just a little bit? Like not super punch him, but like just enough to make him shut up,” Ned said. </p>
<p>“As much as I’d like to these days, you know that I can’t. It wouldn’t be fair,” Peter responded, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, the way he’s been treating you isn’t fair either.”</p>
<p>“Only nine more weeks, Ned. I can survive that long.” </p>
<p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / </p>
<p>“Harley you can’t abandon me in this last meeting,” Peter said, holding tight to his partner’s arm. </p>
<p>“Darlin’ it’s just one more. You did beautifully on the last few. I think you can make it through one without me.”</p>
<p>Harley gently pried Peter’s fingers off of his sweatshirt and pulled the smaller teen into a tight embrace.</p>
<p>“But what if they start asking me questions that I don’t know the answers to? You’re the one that knows all of Pepper’s stuff.”</p>
<p>The young hero pulled his best pout, turning his head to look up at the blonde. </p>
<p>“Then you finesse them like you do with everyone else. You’re a genius. You’ll make it work,” Harley said, kissing Peter softly on the forehead. </p>
<p>“What are you even filling in for?” </p>
<p>“There’s some tour group that Ella was supposed to drag around, but she got sick, and I owed her a favor.”</p>
<p>Peter stiffened in his arms. </p>
<p>“Pete?”</p>
<p>Harley stepped back to look at him.</p>
<p>“I got so caught up with all of those meetings that I forgot the AcaDec team was touring the tower today. Shit, Harls. What if they see me?” </p>
<p>The blonde took in the sight of his boyfriend, wide eyed and pale, and his heart twisted painfully at the sight.</p>
<p>“What are the odds that they’ll see you? This tower is huge, and not to mention you’ll be in the upper level conference room,” Harley reassured.</p>
<p>“Promise that you won’t do anything?”</p>
<p>Harley chuckled softly and kissed him. </p>
<p>“What on Earth do you think I would do, baby?”</p>
<p>Peter narrowed his eyes at the blonde. </p>
<p>“You’re just as bad as Tony when it comes to trying to show me off to people. I’m not so sure that you can control yourself around Flash. He’s going to talk shit about me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to lie and say that it wouldn’t bother me. I don’t doubt that I’ll want to deck the brat before it’s all said and done, but you know I’d do anything in the world for you. If it makes you happy, I’ll bite my tongue and pretend I know nothing,” Harley said with a sigh, pulling Peter back to him, tucking his head under his chin. </p>
<p>He could feel the hero smiling through his shirt. </p>
<p>“How did I get so lucky with you?” Peter asked, his voice only slightly muffled.</p>
<p>“I ask myself the same question every day, darlin’. Now, go on and get ready. Your meeting starts in an hour.” </p>
<p>Harley laughed at the sound of Peter’s frustrated groan. </p>
<p>“Please don’t remind me.”</p>
<p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / </p>
<p>Harley stood just past the security gates with the handful of teenagers that made of Midtown’s Decathlon team, all buzzing with excitement and energy. </p>
<p>He had seen Flash in passing a few times, only when watching Peter compete, but he would have known only from the smug grin the boy seemed to wear from the second he stepped off of the bus. </p>
<p>Ned and MJ had hung closer to the back, discretely waving at him in greeting. </p>
<p>“Alright,” Harley clapped his hands together loudly to garner their attention, “Like I said earlier, welcome in. I’m not the usual tour guide so you’re going to have to forgive me if things don’t go as smooth as I’d like them too.”</p>
<p>He fought the urge to wince at the looks he was getting from some of the girls in group. </p>
<p>“I suppose I should tell y’all a little bit about myself. My name is Harley Keener, and I’m one of the heirs to Stark Industries. Once Pepper steps down, I’ll take her place.”</p>
<p>A darker skinned boy raised his hand, and Harley nodded to him in question. </p>
<p>“You said that you were one of the heirs. There’s more than one?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir. I’m one of two. The other is planning on taking over for Tony. I’ll handle most of the business side while he handles the Avenger’s business. Tony thought it would be best to split the workload like he does with Pepper.”</p>
<p>The teens bobbed their heads in understanding. </p>
<p>“Anyway, the plan is to take you through a few of the labs so you can see what things are like around here, let you get your hands dirty in some robotics stuff, and finally, I’ll take you through the Avengers Museum. That sound alright to y’all?” </p>
<p>The students cheered and he smiled. </p>
<p>“Mr. Keener?” Flash shouted over the others. </p>
<p>Harley fought to keep the smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“The website says that you guys only accept interns that have Bachelors in their preferred field, but I know a high schooler that’s going around claiming that he’s an intern. I just wanted to know because that’s not fair to the rest of us that would love to have an opportunity like that,” he said, his eyes alight with a sort of mischief that made Harley’s skin crawl. </p>
<p>“Generally speaking, that’s true, but there have been some exceptions in the past. The only way that someone could be an intern without meeting the minimum requirements would be if a higher-level employee recruited them. That’s what happened to both Pe- the other heir and I. We caught Tony’s eye, and he hasn’t left us alone since,” he explained, barely catching his slip up. </p>
<p>Flash’s smirk only got wider, and he nudged his friends with his elbow. </p>
<p>“Told you Penis was lying,” he murmured.</p>
<p>Harley clenched his fists. The only thing stopping him from verbally abusing the teenager in front of him was his promise to Peter. </p>
<p>“Moving on,” he said sharply and turned around only to stop dead in his tracks. </p>
<p>Peter came out of the elevator, looking for all the world like a man on a mission, dressed in a charcoal Armani suit and moving with a type of purpose that reminded Harley so much of Tony that it almost scared him. </p>
<p>He couldn’t tear his eyes off of his boyfriend, and he knew the students behind him were staring at him expectantly. </p>
<p>“Mr. Keener, is everything alright?” one of the girls ventured. </p>
<p>Harley was in the process of shaking himself out of it, praying that they could move before they saw Peter, but he saw Dr. Arlen approaching his partner with a sleezy smile and tensed. </p>
<p>Arlen had been giving him and Peter trouble ever since Tony and Pepper and announced them as their successors. </p>
<p>“Mr. Parker! Fancy seeing you down here,” the man said, closing the distance and slinging an arm over Peter’s shoulder.</p>
<p>The decathlon team definitely heard him say Peter’s last name. They started craning their necks in curiosity. </p>
<p>“Oh, no,” Ned and MJ said in unison.</p>
<p>Harley was frozen to the spot. </p>
<p>“Hello again, Dr. Arlen. I came down because I had to pick up some of the forms that we discussed earlier in the meeting,” Peter said with a tight smile, his discomfort palpable. </p>
<p>“Surely Stark gave you people for those kinds of things, right? It wouldn’t make sense for you to be prancing around amongst us commoners on the first floor.”</p>
<p>The jab sounded lighthearted, but Harley knew it was anything but, and by Peter’s face, he knew that the other teen was thinking the same thing. </p>
<p>Peter hummed noncommittally. </p>
<p>“I find that things get done more efficiently when I do them myself. I’m not a fan of pushing work off onto other people,” he said pointedly, maintaining steady eye contact with the older businessman. </p>
<p>Harley couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. </p>
<p>“Is that Peter?” someone behind him whispered. </p>
<p>It was a snowball effect. Once one student pointed it out, the rest started muttering in confusion, pointing at the person that they thought resembled their classmate. The blonde knew it was too late now to get everyone out of the atrium without a scene. </p>
<p>He was too stuck watching the encounter to move anyway, ready to leap in if things got out of hand. </p>
<p>“So, Stark’s lapdog has teeth, eh? Say, Parker, no hard feelings from earlier, right?” Dr. Arlen said.</p>
<p>Peter raised an eyebrow and pulled his phone out his pocket. He tapped the screen rapidly for a few moments before blowing up a hologram. There were several pages of reports in front of them. </p>
<p>“I see that your company’s numbers are down by 40% this quarter. It’d be a shame for something to happen cause our investment in you to fall through,” he said coolly. </p>
<p>Arlen’s face turned an ugly shade of red. </p>
<p>“Now, you listen here, kid. I think Stark has loosened your leash a little too much. He needs to put you back in your place before someone else does it for him,” the man snarled, tightening the grip he had on Peter’s shoulder. </p>
<p>The hero’s uninterested façade never faltered. </p>
<p>“Let’s get something straight, shall we? I’m not quite sure where you got the idea that you can speak to me like that. There is no leash to be loosened. I am my own entity, and I have had my hands in the innerworkings of this company longer than you seem to think that I have. While Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts are away, Mr. Keener and I speak for them as well as SI. You will give us with the same amount of respect that you give the both of them,” Peter’s eyes were harder than Harley had ever seen them, “You need this investment to keep your company afloat. I’ll be forgiving on this one occasion as I understand tensions are high, and you were just testing your boundaries. Let me be the first to tell you that I may be more lenient than Tony, but I do not accept blatant disrespect. I have the authority to cut all business ties with you. Do not put me in that position.”</p>
<p>Arlen let his hand slip off of Peter’s shoulder, completely stunned into silence.</p>
<p>“If that’s all you needed from me, I really do need to get these forms and get going. I do have a company to run. I’m sure you understand.” </p>
<p>The man shook his head, turned briskly, and walked back the way he came, proverbial tail tucked between his legs. </p>
<p>The full 180 was giving Harley whiplash. Peter went from cold and calculated to a sweet smile and a posture that still commanded respect but was noticeably more relaxed. </p>
<p>“Holy shit,” he breathed. </p>
<p>“I second that,” a voice said behind him, causing him to jolt in surprise. </p>
<p>He suddenly remembered where he was and who was with him. Harley turned to see the faces off the decathlon team and Roger Harrington mirroring the floored expression of Dr. Arlen. </p>
<p>“Pete’s gonna kill me,” he murmured to himself, running his hands through his hair. </p>
<p>As if on cue, Peter whipped his head around at the sound of Harley’s voice, his enhanced hearing keying him into his partner’s presence. He visibly deflated at the sight. </p>
<p>“Oh, baby, no,” Harley said softly, rushing forward to Peter. </p>
<p>The group started to follow, but with a sharp glare from Harley they stumbled to stop.</p>
<p>“There’s no way that’s Parker,” Flash said.</p>
<p>“That’s definitely Peter,” came another voice. </p>
<p>“If it is, how much did he have to pay these people to stage that.”</p>
<p>Harley tuned the teenagers out. </p>
<p>“Can I hug you?” he asked Peter quietly, wanting nothing more than to wrap the hero in his arms and protect him from the rest of the world, but he knew there might be one last secret he wanted to cling to. </p>
<p>Peter hung his head and he shook it. </p>
<p>Harley didn’t waste any more time in gathering him close to his chest. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” he said into curly brown hair. </p>
<p>“’S not your fault. I shouldn’t have come down yet. I should have waited until I knew that you guys were out of here. I could have asked Friday, but I didn’t because I’m an idiot,” Peter murmured, clutching the material of Harley’s sweater like his life depended on it. </p>
<p>Harley only held him tighter. </p>
<p>“You’re not an idiot, darlin’. You apparently just had a lot on your hands there. I will say,” he dropped his voice and dipped his head until his lips brushed Peter’s ear, “That was the hottest thing I have ever seen. The suit and the attitude? God, baby, it’s like you’re trying to kill me.”</p>
<p>Peter huffed a laugh and pulled his head away.</p>
<p>“I wanna kiss you so bad,” Harley whispered. </p>
<p>He could see the gears turning in Peter’s head, going over all of the scenarios that could play out if he let him. </p>
<p>Harley knew the moment Peter decided because the looks in his eyes was pure mischief.</p>
<p>“One big secret is already out. What’s one more?” </p>
<p>That was permission enough for the blonde. He kissed Peter softly but with a purpose, refusing to acknowledge the surprised shouts and gasps behind them. </p>
<p>“Should I send these guys home and reschedule the tour for another day? You know Tony wouldn’t mind if I explained the situation,” he said after he pulled away. </p>
<p>Peter thought for a moment longer before disentangling himself from Harley and turned toward his teammates. </p>
<p>Ned and MJ were grinning at him, silently cheering him on, and that was apparently all the encouragement he needed. </p>
<p>“I think we can continue on one condition.”</p>
<p>Peter’s eyes were full of an emotion that Harley couldn’t place. </p>
<p>“Anything, darlin’.”</p>
<p>“I want to hijack your tour.”</p>
<p>Harley threw his head back and laughed. </p>
<p>“Lead the way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I haven't beta read this so please tell me if you find any errors.</p>
<p>The ending is awful, but I had to get it finished bc I keep redoing it bc I hate it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter made a lot of rash decisions in his life. He had chalked it up as a prerequisite to being a superhero. </p>
<p>Asking to highjack his decathlon’s tour of his workplace after they just found out that he was one day going to own said workplace and watched him chew out an owner of another business wasn’t one of his finest moments. Especially since the Peter Parker they all knew was known for being nerdy and meek.</p>
<p>The sight of his best friends, Ned and MJ, looking at him with matching expressions of excitement and the leftover adrenaline and bravado from his encounter with Dr. Arlen overruled the crippling anxiety of being discovered. </p>
<p>They knew now, and there was no point in trying to cover it up. He owed them some sort of explanation. </p>
<p>He knew that he would be outed in two months’ time, and he had risked his life multiple times for the safety of the people in front of them. </p>
<p>Peter considered the fact that maybe Tony was right. It was time for the people that he was close to see the real him. He wouldn’t admit to being Spiderman, not yet. He wanted at least one secret to himself for a little while longer. </p>
<p>“Harls, if you want to go ahead and take them to the museum first, I’m going to change into something that’s not this ridiculous suit and make some calls,” Peter said gesturing to the over-the-top suit Tony insisted that he wear every so often.</p>
<p>He laughed at the pained look on Harley’s face. </p>
<p>“You mean I get to see you all dressed up for like five minutes? You’re cruel to me, darlin’,” he drawled. </p>
<p>“You saw me in suits for every other meeting we went to,” Peter said, folding his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“Still doesn’t mean that I don’t consider it a blessing every time I see it.”</p>
<p>Peter fought back his blush with every fiber of his being. </p>
<p>“I’m leaving before you say something inappropriate.”</p>
<p>“Go on, baby. I’ll gladly watch you leave.”</p>
<p>He lost the fight spectacularly, and blood rushed to his face. </p>
<p>“You’re dead to me, Keener.”</p>
<p>The sound of Harley’s roaring laughter warmed him to the tips of his toes even if he was embarrassed. </p>
<p>/ / / / / / / / </p>
<p>“That was all a joke, right?” Flash asked, the color drained almost entirely from his face. </p>
<p>Harley was coming down from the rush that Peter always gave him and turned back to the Midtown group who were still trying wrap their heads around the situation. Even Harrington hadn’t been able to form a proper sentence.</p>
<p>“What d’ya mean?”</p>
<p>“That whole thing was all a joke. Parker in a suit doing whatever it was that he was pretending to do, claiming to speak on behalf of the company, and whatever that interaction there just was. I can accept that he’s an intern, but that was just excessive. Is he really that desperate for attention?” the teen elaborated, his lip curled in distaste. </p>
<p>Harley’s good mood was immediately squashed down, and he stared down at Flash. </p>
<p>“Listen, buddy, I’ve heard a lot about you. I’ve been holding my tongue for a long time because I care about Peter a lot, and I would never go against his wishes. I’m not going to explain his reasoning for hiding all of this from y’all because that’s his story to tell. None of that was a joke, and if I ever hear you say another word against him, neither Hell nor high water is going to stop me from coming after you. Is that clear?” he growled, stalking over to Flash until he was in his personal space.</p>
<p>“And you,” Harley rounded on Harrington, not even waiting for Flash to respond, “You’re supposed to be the adult here. Peter won’t tell me much, but it doesn’t take a genius to know that you’ve been blatantly disregarding the way he’s been treated. I need you to understand that not only have I noticed, but so has Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers. Peter is very near and dear to us, and the only thing holding us back is him. If it were up to us, you’d have been fired years ago.” </p>
<p>The blonde wouldn’t admit that he took some pleasure in seeing both Harrington and Flash shrink under his tirade. This was the first time he’d been able to get close to them without Peter’s watchful eye and stilling hand, and he was going to take advantage of it.</p>
<p>He took a few steps back and flashed a PR smile at the group that even Tony would have been proud of. </p>
<p>“Now that the housekeeping has been taken care of, we can move on. I’m gonna take you over to the Avenger’s Museum where y’all will have about 45 minutes to wander around. By then, Peter should have gotten back to me on what we’re doing.”</p>
<p>The group nodded dumbly and followed in complete silence. </p>
<p>/ / / / / / / / </p>
<p>Peter ended the call with Tony, and after some good-natured teasing and ‘I told you so’s’, he got the approval to give a new and improved version of the tour his decathlon team was supposed to get. </p>
<p>“Fri, are any of the other Avengers in the tower right now?” he asked, looking up instinctually. </p>
<p>“Everyone else appears to be out at the moment,” FRIDAY said brightly.</p>
<p>Peter nodded and let out a sigh of relief. The goal for the rest of the afternoon was to keep Spiderman a secret, and as much as he trusted his found family on the battlefield, he had no faith in them when it came to keeping secrets. </p>
<p>He tossed the suit on his bed and cringed when he heard May’s chastising in his head. He promised himself he’d put it up properly when he got back. </p>
<p>Settling on a plain gray long sleeve shirt and jeans, he made his way down the elevator to the atrium floor where Harley and the others were waiting. </p>
<p>Peter knew it was going happen, but he still flinched when he was immediately bombarded with questions the second he stepped through the frosted double doors.</p>
<p>He placed a hand on Harley’s arm in silent thanks when the blonde deliberately put himself in front of him. </p>
<p>“Guys, hey, alright. I know you all have a bunch of questions, and I owe you answers. We’ll get to that later, preferably in a more secluded spot. I talked with Tony and got the okay for a different tour. The SI labs are fun and all, and we’ll still swing by if you want, but I figured you’d all have a lot more fun in the Avengers floors.”</p>
<p>Cheering broke out, echoing around the room.</p>
<p>“Peter, are you sure this is a good idea? I know that you have a high position in the company, but is it really okay for all of us to see that kind of stuff? I wouldn’t want to encroach on their personal areas,” Mr. Harrington said, looking almost afraid to speak up. </p>
<p>Peter noticed that he kept glancing at Harley, and he made a mental note to bring that up to his boyfriend later. </p>
<p>“Yeah definitely. I checked with FRIDAY to see if there’s anything confidential laying around anywhere we would go, and she gave me the all clear. They wouldn’t mind,” he shrugged. </p>
<p>“You heard the man, let’s go,” Harley said with a grin. </p>
<p>As the two of them led the group out, Ned and MJ pushed through everyone to catch up with them. </p>
<p>“Peter that was awesome! I’ve never seen you talk to someone like that!”</p>
<p>Ned was practically vibrating with excitement. MJ had a cool exterior, but the half smile she was sporting betrayed her emotions.</p>
<p>“You should see him in meetings. It’s incredible. He was such a little bean pole when I first met him. I had no idea that was capable of talking circles around someone faster than Tony does. We always leave with everything we ask for and then some. If he doesn’t sweettalk them into deals, then he just outsmarts them.”</p>
<p>Harley nudged Peter with his shoulder. </p>
<p>“It’s like you were a different person out there. At first, I thought it was just you in a stupidly expensive suit, but then you started talking, and I realized that wasn’t our Peter Parker. You carried yourself different, and you always had the upper hand in the conversation. What happened the rambling, nerdy teenager?” MJ asked thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“I haven’t changed. There just has to be a certain way that I carry myself with those things. They’d eat me alive if I acted like I normally do,” Peter explained. </p>
<p>“Why do you think that Tony has such a different presence in the media than he does with family. If he was the same person that demands everyone gets together for a movie night once a week, takes Peter out for ice cream dates, cowers under Pepper, or throws around lame ass dad jokes all the time, then he wouldn’t be nearly as successful as he is today. The world sees him as this cutthroat businessman and untouchable superhero, not Tony Stark who’s favorite movie genre is romcom,” Harley added with a laugh.</p>
<p>MJ nodded in understanding. </p>
<p>“Makes sense.” </p>
<p>Peter tried to pretend that there wasn’t nine other students and a teacher hanging on to every word they said. </p>
<p>He led them to the elevator and let them all file in first before he and Harley took up the rear. </p>
<p>“Can you take us to the R&amp;D Alpha labs, Fri?” </p>
<p>“Sure thing, Peter,” the AI responded, causing Abe and Cindy to jump. </p>
<p>“There’s a couple of ground rules I need to go over. They’re on the same vein of the ones that Harley mentioned earlier, but I’m going to say them again anyway. First and foremost, do not touch anything. The places you’ll be going are a lot more serious than your average SI tour. Some of these labs may have some tech laying around that is legitimately dangerous. Second, if you have any questions, direct them to me or Harley. Don’t ask the scientists or interns because they’re going to be extremely focused on their work and likely more stressed out than they’d lead you to believe. Lastly, stay with the group. I know you all know how the badges work, Harley should have told you, but there’s considerably fewer people that can come get you if you get lost or left behind. That cool with everyone?” </p>
<p>Peter was met with sounds of agreement and nods.</p>
<p>“Sweet because we’re here.”</p>
<p>Harley and Peter led them out of the elevators and down the hallway. They passed several doors before they stopped at the R&amp;D main lab. </p>
<p>“This isn’t like the R&amp;D you’ll see downstairs. This one is designated for Avenger tech only while the other ones are for Stark Industries tech,” Harley explained, holding the doors open for the group to go in. </p>
<p>Most of the scientists didn’t bother to look up from their projects. The few that did only offered small waves and smiles.</p>
<p>Peter walked them around, pointing out new designs and comparing them with older ones. He talked about new ideas that they had been thinking of to tweak current designs. The students were hanging on to every word, excited to get any information about the Avengers. </p>
<p>Even Flash couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t interested. </p>
<p>They both answered as many questions as they could, hedging around confidential information. </p>
<p>Once Peter and Harley led them out, Charles spoke up. </p>
<p>“Hey, Peter, Mr. Keener mentioned that you were close with the Avengers. Do you think that we’ll get to meet them?”</p>
<p>Peter slowly turned to look at Harley who threw his hands up. </p>
<p>“He did, did he?”</p>
<p>Harley swallowed at Peter’s expression, like a cat had finally cornered a bird. </p>
<p>“It’s nothin’, baby. I just may have mentioned it in passing.”</p>
<p>A few of the girls swooned at the southern drawl that the blonde was laying on thick.</p>
<p>“Don’t you ‘baby’ me, Keener. We’ll be talking about this later,” Peter turned to look at Charles, “To answer your question, no. I don’t think we’ll be seeing them. They’re all out either on missions or on personal leave. I wouldn’t expect them to be back until later this evening.”</p>
<p>There were a few disappointed groans, and Peter secretly hoped he was right. He couldn’t handle another embarrassment. </p>
<p>“How did you and Mr. Keener get together?” A new member, a sophomore named Alice, asked as they were making their way back to the elevators.</p>
<p>There were several noises of agreement. Others wanted to know too. </p>
<p>“Out of all the things to ask, what’s got y’all interested in our relationship?” Harley countered with a raised brow.</p>
<p>Alice just shrugged. </p>
<p>“We see Peter a lot at competitions and in practice, and we’ve just never heard him mention a significant other of any kind.” </p>
<p>“Maybe he likes to keep a private life. Considering the behavior of everyone, I’d like to keep somethings for myself too,” MJ said shortly.</p>
<p>“It’s cool, MJ,” Peter said, pausing to turn and address the group, “She’s right though. I do prefer some privacy when it comes to my life. Don’t take it personal or anything. It’s not really about you guys. I just never wanted the attention that would come with it. Do you think I could comfortably walk around campus with everyone knowing that I’m Tony Stark’s personal intern?”</p>
<p>There were a few chuckles at the thought. </p>
<p>“Why not mention Harley though? Are you ashamed of being in a relationship with a guy?” Cindy asked. </p>
<p>The question was phrased innocently enough, but Peter still bristled. </p>
<p>“Absolutely not. I would never be ashamed of Harley or anyone else for that manner. I never purposefully went out of my way to hide my relationship. I just chose not to bring it up. Ned and MJ knew because they’re my best friends. Tony and the Avengers knew because they’re the reason I met him. It goes back to the whole privacy thing. The less people know about me, the less they have to hold against me or question me on.” </p>
<p>Peter tried to keep the heat out of his voice, but some slipped through. </p>
<p>Cindy’s face flushed in embarrassment, and she ducked her head. </p>
<p>“You still never answered the question,” Flash suddenly spoke up, surprising Peter slightly. </p>
<p>Harley gave Peter a questioning glance. He received a shrug in response. </p>
<p>“I’ll give you the quick rundown. I met Tony back in Rose Hill, Tennessee when I was a kid. He broke into my family’s shed. Long story short, I helped him track down the Mandarin, and I sort of saved his life. My home life wasn’t great, and a few years back, Tony called me up asking if I wanted to come here to help around the labs and on some projects he was working on. My mother didn’t care, and the next day, I was on a quinjet to New York. Tony had his legal team write up the papers that night to call himself my legal guardian so no one could claim kidnapping. Maybe a month or so later, Tony introduces me to this new genius kid that he found, and we became close friends fast. A little over a year ago, I asked this twerp out, and the rest is history,” he explained, wrapping an arm around Peter’s waste. </p>
<p>The youngest Avenger couldn’t help but smile at the memory. Harley left out a few of the important details, like the first time they met. Peter had swung onto the landing pad by the lab, Spiderman suit ripped all along his left side, practically bleeding out, not being able to go back to May and explain what had happened. Tony and Harley had rushed him inside and to the med bay, the former spouting curses and threats to let Cho heal him only so he could maim him again. </p>
<p>A few of the girls awed at Harley’s retelling.</p>
<p>“You guys ready for the next part of the tour?” Peter asked, hoping to change the subject to something that wasn’t about him. </p>
<p>The response was immediately in favor of moving on. </p>
<p>/ / / / / / / / </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few more stops through other lab divisions, even Bruce’s personal lab under the threat of dismemberment if anyone touched anything, Peter brought them further up the tower, requiring a confirmation override.</p>
<p>He stepped off the machine and led them through a short hall leading to a set of doors.</p>
<p>“I’m going to take you guys to a place where no other civilian has been able to go. It’s a gym designed by Harley and Tony that’s made to withstand the training regimen of enhanced humans like Captain America, Winter Soldier, and Spiderman. There’s a shooting range primarily designed for Hawkeye, but a lot of the others use it too. My personal favorite is the simulation room. It can simulate specific enemies and terrains, and it’s used a lot for training drills,” he explained as he led them in. </p>
<p>The gym was a work of art. The height of it took up two floors alone, and it’s plainly obvious it wasn’t an ordinary gym. </p>
<p>There were treadmills, punching bags, and weight machines just like any other place, but further in there were obstacle courses, both on the floor and ceiling, sparring rings, and barbells that were outrageous in weight. </p>
<p>Peter couldn’t help but smile at the excited chattering and pointing. It made him feel good to see his friends and peers this happy.</p>
<p>They walked them through each sector of the gym, telling stories about the Avengers and their antics that they got up to in there. </p>
<p>Peter ran a demo simulation so they could see the masterpiece in action. Computerized Hammer Drones flew around the room, weaving around structures that seemed to change in shape and size as they watched awestruck through the glass. </p>
<p>Harley’s shoulders suddenly started shaking with barely concealed laughter. </p>
<p>The others turned to look at him like he’d lost his mind. </p>
<p>“Y’all would not believe the look on Bucky’s face when Spidey accidentally webbed him to the wall with a prototype fluid during a simulation. The usual web dissolver didn’t work on this one so Bucky was stuck there for three hours while Peter, Tony, and I scrambled to try and synthesize a new dissolver that would actually work,” Harley said through a bout of laughter. </p>
<p>Peter couldn’t help but snort. </p>
<p>“Buck got him back in the sparring ring though. Those bruises were no joke,” he said, wincing at the memory. </p>
<p>Bucky loved the young hero fiercely, but he never pulled his punches when sparring, especially after that incident.</p>
<p>“Do you know who Spiderman is?” Abe asked.</p>
<p>“I, uh, yeah. We both know who Spiderman is. We work on his tech, and he lives here so it makes sense that we’d see him from time to time,” Peter said awkwardly.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a total lie, and Mr. Harrington and the students seemed to accept it as truth.</p>
<p>“Mr. Parker, Mr. Keener, I’m sorry to interrupt you all, but there has been a security breach. Would you like to initiate a lockdown?” FRIDAY asked, causing everyone in the room to still. </p>
<p>Peter felt his heart jump up into his throat, and the color drained from Harley’s face. </p>
<p>“What? Christ, Fri, yes initiate a lockdown. What’s going on?” Peter questioned.</p>
<p>He could feel the rising panic from the others.</p>
<p>“It appears that there are three individuals with firearms on Floor 35. There are no civilians on that floor. Security is on their way to handle the situation.”</p>
<p>“Shut that floor off and evacuate every floor below it. Contact Tony and let him know what’s going on. Keep us in the loop as well,” Harley said. </p>
<p>“On it.”</p>
<p>Peter went to speak, but the sound of his ringtone going off cut him off. He pulled the device out of his pocket and laughed. </p>
<p>“That was fast,” Harley murmured, glancing at the caller ID, “Might as well put it on speaker. I want to hear what he says.”</p>
<p>Peter nodded and accepted the call. </p>
<p><i>”I just got the alert from Fri. Are you all okay?”</i> </p>
<p>Tony’s voice was tight with worry.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re good. The breach is below us. You’re on speaker by the way,” Peter responded. </p>
<p>
  <i>”Figures. Harley with you?”</i>
</p>
<p>“I’m rarely from his side these days, Tony.”</p>
<p>The genius huffed a laugh. </p>
<p><i>”Don’t I know it,”</i> he paused, <i>”Listen, I don’t know if this is a Tony Stark problem or an Iron Man problem, but I need you both to prepare for the worst. There’s too many people in the tower, not to mention the disturbing amount of minors that have accumulated there. Take your group up to the penthouse. I don’t want you all to risk taking the elevators to the ground floor, not even the private ones.”</i></p>
<p>Peter started shifting uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“You’re sure about that?” he asked.</p>
<p>
  <i>”I’m sorry, Underoos. It’s the safest place for you all to be. Pep and I were already on our way back, but even with the suit, I’m an hour’s flight away. Cap and Bucky are inbound, but it’ll still take them a bit to get here.”</i>
</p>
<p>“Good call on Steve and Buck. Something about only three men with guns attacking a high security building where the Avengers regularly reside doesn’t sit right with me,” Harley added. </p>
<p>
  <i>”My thoughts exactly, kid. You guys stay safe. Keep me posted.”</i>
</p>
<p>“Will do,” Peter affirmed, ending the call. </p>
<p>He turned to face his terrified peers and teacher. </p>
<p>“You heard him. Let’s get moving.”</p>
<p>“What about the others in between the penthouse and the floor their on?” Ned asked, eyes wide and frantic. </p>
<p>“The lockdown that was initiated freezes Floor 35 and up. It keeps anyone from moving up or down. Floors 34 and below can go down to evacuate. The people in between will be safe, but Tony wants to tread on the side of caution and send us up anyway,” Harley explained, already moving toward the elevators.</p>
<p>“But you said that we can’t go up or down on the elevators! How are we supposed to go up to the penthouse?” Cindy asked.</p>
<p>Harley flashed her a grin that was all teeth. </p>
<p>“You really think that this tower has any code that Peter, Tony, Pepper, and I couldn’t override? Now, quit your worryin’, and let’s go.” </p>
<p>No one needed any more instruction. They all started clambering to get in the elevator, Peter calmly bringing up the rear. </p>
<p>“Send us up, Fri,” he said, knowing that the AI would understand where they needed to go. </p>
<p>After what was possibly the tensest elevator ride of Peter’s life, the doors slid open to reveal their home. </p>
<p>“Okay, I’m only going to say this once. Stay in this room. Do not take it upon yourselves to explore any part of this floor. The kitchen is technically connected to this area, and I don’t mind if you go to get a drink or a snack. If you need to use the restroom, let either me or Harley know and we’ll take you to one,” he explained seriously. </p>
<p>“This isn’t like the labs where we can clear out classified projects or information. This is a home,” Harley added, standing behind Peter, arms folded over his chest. </p>
<p>Peter could tell the emotions in the room were conflicted. On one hand, the others were enthralled at being allowed in such a personal space, but on the other, armed intruders were in the tower, and no one could figure out why. </p>
<p>He watched his class and teacher shift uncomfortably, no one bothering to move from the group they had gathered in. </p>
<p>“You guys can, like, go sit down or something. You don’t have to stand by the elevator all awkwardly,” Peter said with a half laugh. </p>
<p>Harley pressed a kiss to the side of his head and then threw himself on the oversized couch in the middle of the space. </p>
<p>“I just- I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we’re a tad uncomfortable being in Tony Stark’s home. We really don’t want to impose,” Mr. Harrington said, wringing his hands. </p>
<p>“It’s now just Tony’s home. It’s mine, and Peter’s if he’d let it be. So, trust me when I say that it’s alright. If he didn’t want you up here, you wouldn’t be up here. Everyone come sit down. There’s no telling how long we’ll be here,” Harley called from the couch. </p>
<p>Peter felt a blush rise in his cheeks at the dumbfounded looks that stared back at him. </p>
<p>The group awkwardly shuffled over and took the available seats. Others just took a spot on the ground near them. </p>
<p>Ned and MJ hung back and moved closer to Peter.</p>
<p>“You know I always wanted to see your place. Granted, I’d have liked to have seen it under different circumstances, but still,” Ned said, trying to cover up how nervous he really was.</p>
<p>Peter cracked a small smile and draped his arm across his best friend’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“My place is still technically at May’s. I’m only here on the weekends. Besides, I was worried that dad or the rest of the team would have scared you off,” he said lowly.</p>
<p>“Okay first of all, the Avengers could never scare me off. I’d be blessed to be in their presence. Second, dude, the fact that you call Iron Man ‘dad’ still blows my mind,” Ned whisper-shouted.</p>
<p>“Peter, you and I both know that you live here just as much as you live with your aunt. Don’t pretend like this isn’t your home too,” MJ said, rolling her eyes. </p>
<p>“You guys may know that, but I don’t want everyone else out there to know that. It’s bad enough as is. The last thing I need is another secret coming out.” </p>
<p>“You seem to be handling it rather well,” she countered.</p>
<p>Peter glanced over at the couch where Harley was cracking jokes, trying to ease the anxiety in the room and then looked back to his friends.</p>
<p>“It was something that I hadn’t had planned, but I can’t change what happened or what you saw. For a moment, I was pretty sure the world had ended. Everything I had worked toward in keeping my life as private as I could, came crashing down around me. I know all of this was going to come out eventually, and I know that there’s still a lot more that has to come out, but I wasn’t ready. I don’t think I’m a selfish person by nature, but I wanted this one thing to be mine for as long as possible,” the hero heaved a sigh, “For years dad, Pepper, Harley, everyone, has been begging me to start showing people what I’m capable of, to- I don’t know, to-“ </p>
<p>He flung his hands up in frustration, cutting himself off. </p>
<p>MJ put a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“To show your peers that you’re worthy of where you are?”</p>
<p>Peter was taken back by the sudden insightfulness. </p>
<p>“I- I guess. I mean, I’m still just Peter Parker, a nerd who likes Legos and science and Star Wars, but at the same time, I’m also Peter Parker, the sort of adopted son of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, heir to Stark Industries, and Avenger. For a while, when this all first started, I felt like I was two different people, but over time, I’ve found a balance. I can be all of those things and still be the same person. It’s overwhelming at times, but I have a lot of support, and I’m not doing it alone. I think it’s far past time to open up a little. Maybe now it won’t be so jarring when I come out to the world.” </p>
<p>MJ’s smile was contagious. </p>
<p>“I’m glad to see that you’ve finally grown up a bit, Parker,” she said. </p>
<p>“Hey, so this means that I’m a shoo-in for a job at SI, right?” Ned asked suddenly. </p>
<p>Peter laughed, genuinely surprised.</p>
<p>“You already were, Ned. You really think I haven’t told dad about what you can do. He knows that you’re the one that hacked his suit.”</p>
<p>Ned cheered in excitement, garnering a few confused looks from a few of his decathlon teammates. </p>
<p>“Mr. Parker, Mr. Keener, I have an update for you,” FRIDAY said, immediately putting a damper back on the mood that had started to lift. </p>
<p>Peter met Harley’s eyes and nodded. </p>
<p>“Shoot,” the blonde said, sitting up from his sprawled position. </p>
<p>“Security is in the process of detaining the intruders as we speak, but I am detecting three heat signatures inbound. They’re projected trajectory is in line with the floor you are currently on.” </p>
<p>Peter’s blood turned to ice in his veins. </p>
<p>“I’m going to take a guess and say they aren’t friendly?”</p>
<p>“I would assume not, Mr. Keener. I am alerting Mr. Stark, Mr. Barnes, and Mr. Rogers now.”</p>
<p>“What’s the ETA on their arrival?”</p>
<p>It was like time was frozen. Everyone held their breath.</p>
<p>“Mr. Barnes and Mr. Rogers are an estimated 20 minutes out, and Mr. Stark is approximately a 45 minute flight away.”</p>
<p>Peter and Harley sprung into action. </p>
<p>“Everyone move! Get against the far wall, away from the window!” Peter roared, shoving Ned and MJ in the direction of the hallway.</p>
<p>Just as Harley was herding the terrified students and their teacher as far away as he could, something busted through the gigantic window that overlooked the city, the shockwave of it causing people to stumble and fall.</p>
<p>Peter, closest the window, got knocked back into the wall from the blast. </p>
<p>“Pete!” Harley shouted, coughing as dust filled his lungs. </p>
<p>The hero groaned in discomfort. It wasn’t the worst he’s ever felt, but being rag dolled into a solid wall was never his idea of fun.</p>
<p>He knew there wasn’t time to lay there and contemplate any damage he’d sustained, and he was on his feet within seconds, trying to see through the slowly settling dust and debris. </p>
<p>Harley had placed himself in front of the group, and Peter felt relief wash over him in seeing him largely unharmed.</p>
<p>The relief only lasted a few fleeting moments.</p>
<p>From the destruction, came three individuals, shouldering off smoldering jetpacks.</p>
<p>“Heh, I told you that would work, boys,” one of them said, his voice rough and grainy. </p>
<p>“Can I help you gentleman?” Harley growled, taking a step forward. </p>
<p>“I do believe that you can. You see, we heard through the grapevine that the Tony Stark was out on a little trip, and all his little Avenger buddies were out on business or leisure, leaving this goldmine ripe for the taking,” the on the left explained. </p>
<p>“What I want to know is why there’s a bunch of twerps in the penthouse. This place was supposed to be empty,” the middle guy ground out. </p>
<p>The man on the right unholstered a rifle from his back, and Peter could hear the sleezy grin through the solid black mask he wore. </p>
<p>“I can change that.”</p>
<p>There were barely concealed cries and screams coming from behind Harley. </p>
<p>He glanced his partner and watched him falter, eyes zeroed in on the weapon pointed in their direction. </p>
<p>“Hey, now. I’m sure we can come to an arrangement. What is it that you want? Money? Tech?” Peter asked, stepping forward with his hands raised slightly, palms facing outward. </p>
<p>All three heads snapped to look at him. </p>
<p>“No shit. Look who it is, boss? That’s Starks heir. No wonder there’s a bunch of brats up here. Musta been throwin’ a party or somethin’,” the right one leered. </p>
<p>Peter’s eyes widened. There was no way that anyone outside of the company would have known that. Tony had made sure of that. </p>
<p>The guy on the left slowly turned his gaze to Harley. </p>
<p>“That means that must be Pott’s successor.” </p>
<p>Peter heard Harley’s swallow from his place on the opposite side of the room. </p>
<p>“Change of plans, boys. This isn’t a heist anymore. These are some high-profile hostages, and I know for a fact that Tony Stark would pay a pretty penny to keep you alive. Not to mention the brats back there. It’d be bad for the PR if some kids got killed because the great Iron Man wouldn’t pay up,” the man in the middle said, pulling out his own rifle. </p>
<p>“Get on your knees, all of you,” He snarled.</p>
<p>The guy in the middle didn’t move, but the other two did. One stalked around to Harley and the group, gun lowered but still ready to fire. The other moved toward Peter, grabbing him by the hair and roughly dragging him to the others, shoving him down to his knees next to Harley.</p>
<p>“Just do what they say, guys. Don’t worry,” Peter said, his voice thick. </p>
<p>Rustling behind him told him that everyone thankfully listened.</p>
<p>One of the men hummed.</p>
<p>“I see why Stark took such a liking to you. You listen.” </p>
<p>Peter didn’t respond. He looked over them as much as he could, taking in every bit of information possible. </p>
<p>The three of them were tall and broad shoulders. Their hair was covered by helmets and the bottom half of their faces were concealed by black masks. Their clothes and gear followed the same monochromatic theme, but it was the weapons that made the hero’s stomach turn. </p>
<p>He would recognize them anywhere. It was a prototype rifle for SHIELD that had been designed at the tower. They fired energy instead of regular bullets. They packed a serious punch, and one well-placed shot could be fatal. </p>
<p>Peter realized it was an inside job, and from the subtle intake of breath next to him, Harley had reached the same conclusion. </p>
<p>The sounds of fearful whimpering and heavy breathing made Peter’s heart clench painfully. </p>
<p>They had to keep them busy for another 17 minutes at least. Backup would be there. </p>
<p>Peter had the sudden sinking feeling that he wouldn’t get out of this without revealing himself as Spiderman, but if it came down to his secret identity, and the safety of his peers, he knew which one he would choose in heartbeat. </p>
<p>His thoughts flickered to Harley. Iron Lad hadn’t been introduced to the public yet, and the blonde wasn’t too interested in being a full-time superhero. He had wanted the suit to protect himself and his family, and Tony was all too ready to agree to help build, design, and train him. Peter knew that Harley wasn’t as obsessed with privacy as he was, but he also knew that Harley wasn’t ready to fight three-on-two, especially with civilians behind them. </p>
<p>He had to keep them talking. </p>
<p>“So, you were thinking a heist, huh? What were you looking to take?” Peter asked, keeping his voice as calm as possible. </p>
<p>Harley cut him a sharp, questioning look that Peter chose to ignore, refusing to take his focus off of the men in front of him. </p>
<p>“None of your business,” one of them snarled. </p>
<p>“Alright, fair. I will say though, this was an impressive break in. Distraction tactics on the lower floor, nothing huge that would call the Avengers in, but just enough to get security somewhere else, while you all broke in through the window. What’s the plan after that? Look for valuables? Bust into the lab?” </p>
<p>Peter’s head was jerked back by a rough hand in his hair, he felt an unnatural heat dance along his scalp where fingers grazed him and winced. </p>
<p>“Peter,” Harley croaked desperately, his voice tight.</p>
<p>“That’s, uh, a little warm there,” he pointed out.</p>
<p>The man chuckled and released his hair only to place a hand on his shoulder. Moments later Peter felt searing heat burning through his clothes and into his skin. He muffled a cry. </p>
<p>At least one of them was enhanced, and Peter would bet money on the rest of them having some sort of power as well. That definitely made things more complicated. </p>
<p>“Like that? It’s a little something we’ve been working on,” the man said, his smirk audible, lifting his hand from the teen’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Bull. Shut it,” the middle guy, the leader of the group, snapped. </p>
<p>“Bull? That’s a weird name. I-“ Peter was cut off by the barrel of a gun shoved under his chin. </p>
<p>There were cries of his name from his friends. </p>
<p>“I’d suggest you shut it unless you want to lose your pretty little head.”</p>
<p>A spark of defiance rose in Peter. </p>
<p>“Yeah? You really think that you’re going to get your ransom money if Tony Stark finds out you killed me?”</p>
<p>“You wanna be that way? Fine,” he snarled. </p>
<p>The other man lunged and grabbed Abe by the arm, ripping him away from the group, and pressed the rifle firmly to his temple. The teen was shaking and crying, begging for his life.</p>
<p>“Since you think you’re so smart, if you keep running your mouth, I’ll just kill this one. Deal?” </p>
<p>Bile rose up in his throat. There was nothing he could do.</p>
<p>He nodded wordlessly and watched as a bit of relief washed over his teammate. </p>
<p>After several moments, the man released the other teen and shoved him back into the group. Abe immediately fell to his knees, shaking like he would fall apart at any second. His friends wrapped their arms around him in support, not bothering to fight back their own tears. </p>
<p>The men turned their attention from them to each other so they could discuss how they were going to demand payment, snickering to themselves on how easy it had been.</p>
<p>Rage boiled up within Peter. These people broke into his home under the premise of stealing from his family, they threatened his friends, and expected to get away with it. </p>
<p>He was a superhero, an Avenger, and his anger suddenly fizzled out. </p>
<p>He couldn’t do anything, not with three high-powered energy rifles and a dozen unarmed people behind them. They were stuck here until Steve and Bucky showed up. </p>
<p>“Should we just call ‘em?” one of them asked. </p>
<p>Peter only assumed that they were referring to calling Tony. </p>
<p>“How the hell do you think we’re going to call Tony Stark?” </p>
<p>“I bet the brat has his number.”</p>
<p>They all turned to Peter with expectant looks. </p>
<p>“Call him,” one snapped, moving back toward Peter to press the gun back to his throat. </p>
<p>“Mr. Stark is a busy man. I can’t be so sure that he’ll pick up,” Peter said slowly, thinking of every way possible to stall for time. </p>
<p>He winced when the barrel was pressed further into his neck. </p>
<p>“Try anyway.”</p>
<p>Peter deliberately reached into his back pocket to pull his phone out and hit the speed dial number that was attached to Tony’s contact. </p>
<p>The genius picked up on the first ring. </p>
<p>
  <i>”Underoos, are you okay? What’s going on? Fri’s telling me that there’s been an explosion in the penthouse, but it blew up the cameras so I can’t get a feed.”</i>
</p>
<p>“Mr. Stark, there’s some people here that would like to speak to you.”</p>
<p>Tony was completely silent for a moment, and Peter could practically hear him thinking. </p>
<p><i>”Peter, are either you or Harley hurt,”</i> he asked, an edge to his voice that sent a chill racing down his spine. </p>
<p>“Give me the phone,” the leader said. </p>
<p>Peter handed the device over. </p>
<p>“Hello, Tony. I’m sure you don’t remember us, but we most definitely remember you. You see, a few months ago you unrightfully fired me and a few of my colleagues. I’m sure someone of your wealth would never understand the need, but we have families to feed, and that’s difficult to do with no income. We thought it would be enough to just bust in and steal some shit to sell. You have enough to go around, but then we stumbled into a room full of brats and saw your Prodigal Sons. We could have just killed them. What a better way to get back at you than make sure your boys go out screaming, right? But no, I’m a rational man, Tony. Even though revenge would be sweet, I know that we would never see a cent out of you, and that’s the whole point of this right?” </p>
<p>The man stopped his monologue to laugh cruelly into the receiver. </p>
<p>Peter could hear Tony’s ragged breathing from where he was. </p>
<p>“I want 3 million wire transferred into each of the accounts that I’m going to send you through this phone. One million for Parker, one million for Keener, and one million for the safety of the others that are with them. I think that’s fair, right, Tony? You’ve got 30 minutes before we get rid of them, starting with Parker.” </p>
<p>
  <i>”If you hurt my kids, you die. Do you understand that? There won’t be a damn thing on this planet or any other planet that can stop me. I’ll have every single Avenger in the observable universe hunt you down if that’s what I need to do.”</i>
</p>
<p>It was a type of fury that Peter had never heard from his mentor before. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry Mr. Stark! We’ll be-“ Peter was cut off, shouting in pain as the man next to him reared the rifle back and slammed into his head.</p>
<p>“Will you shut up already?” he snarled. </p>
<p><i>”Congratulations, gentlemen. You all just signed your death certificates.”</i> </p>
<p>Tony ended the call.</p>
<p>The leader of the three grabbed the one by Peter and jerked him over to the other side of the room, his eyes wide with anger. </p>
<p>“Why the fuck would you do that,” he hissed.</p>
<p>The tone was low enough that they couldn’t have been heard without Peter’s enhanced hearing. </p>
<p>“The stupid brat won’t shut up, and I’m tired of hearing him.” </p>
<p>“You heard Stark, and you’ve seen firsthand how protective he is of those two kids. We’re never going to get our money now.”</p>
<p>“Then we can just kill them and skip town like you said.”</p>
<p>“The guns don’t work, you idiot, or did you forget that they’re just prototypes?” </p>
<p>Peter jerked his head up. It was all a bluff.</p>
<p>Something caught his eye from outside of the window, a glint of sunlight on metal. He tried to look without catching the attention of the man still guarding them, and suddenly felt like laughing from the relief of it all. </p>
<p>Steve and Bucky were scaling the side of the building, and they were closing in on the gaping hole that had been left. </p>
<p>He realized that a few people in his class didn’t get the memo of ‘don’t let the bad guys know your rescuer is here’ because Flash gasped and pointed to the two super soldiers making their way to them. </p>
<p>The attackers whipped their heads around to see the source of the surprise. </p>
<p>“Goddamn it, Thompson. I’m going to kill you myself once we get out of this,” Harley growled cutting a glare at the shrinking teen. </p>
<p>A dry chuckle left one of the men as he rolled up his sleeves revealing rudimentary versions of Peter’s web shooters. </p>
<p>Peter realized what was about to happen. </p>
<p>“Steve, Bucky look out!” he shouted. </p>
<p>It was too late. </p>
<p>With impressive aim, the man shot a web from the device, and it wrapped around Steve’s ankle, causing him to slip from his precarious grip on the tower. </p>
<p>Bucky shouted in alarm, reaching for his friend, but missed by mere inches. </p>
<p>Peter watched it happen in slow motion. Steve was falling a sickening number of stories, plummeting directly to the ground, and without thinking, he sprung into action, sprinting for the destroyed window.</p>
<p>“Harley, get Bucky!” he shouted as swan dove out into open air.</p>
<p>He tapped the top of his custom Stark Watch and nanotech erupted from within it, dematerializing his clothes only to simultaneously replace them with the Iron Spider suit. </p>
<p>He shot a web directly at the falling super soldier, waiting until he saw it connect around his middle, and then connected another web to one of the exterior support beams above them. </p>
<p>Peter cried out at the sudden hyperextension of his muscles when the line pulled taut from both ends. </p>
<p>Laughter bubbled up from Steve’s throat, and it was music to Peter’s ears. </p>
<p>“I got you, Cap,” He said as he started pulling them both up to solid ground. </p>
<p>“Damn, is it good to see you, Pete,” Steve said, pulling the teen into a swift hug. </p>
<p>Peter looked up just in time to see Harley, in all his red and silver glory, swoop in to grab Bucky so there couldn’t be a repeat incident. </p>
<p>His happiness was short-lived once the sound of his class’s screaming reached him. </p>
<p>“We gotta go, now,” he said.</p>
<p>The youngest Avenger grabbed Steve by the forearm, sticking himself to the man so he wouldn’t slip, and webbed the ledge he jumped off of. </p>
<p>Peter pulled them up to the penthouse level in seconds, and as soon as their feet touched the ruined floor, Harley landed next to them, releasing a furious Winter Soldier. </p>
<p>“That’s some interesting tech you got there. I’d be interested to know where you found it,” Peter said, turning his attention to the man who had tried to send Captain America to the street below. </p>
<p>“I think it’s time you stand down. We can end this without any more violence,” Steve said, his voice and commanding presence filling up the shell-shocked room. </p>
<p>Bucky adjusted his grip on his gun. Peter knew it was pointed directly at the one with the web shooters. </p>
<p>The three men just stared at them, no idea what to do next. </p>
<p>A sound that Peter knew all too well filled his ears. </p>
<p>Tony flew in over their heads and landed directly in front of them, micro missiles up and primed. </p>
<p>“Sorry, Rogers. The time for negotiation is over. They hurt my kids, and now they die,” Tony said as if he were discussing the weather. </p>
<p>“For once, I’m with Stark on this one,” Bucky growled. </p>
<p>“How did you get here so fast?” Peter asked, eyes wide with surprise. </p>
<p>“Interestingly enough, this suit goes a lot faster when you’re thinking of all the ways you can commit manslaughter.” </p>
<p>Peter’s brain was incredibly close to short circuiting, he could feel it. </p>
<p>“FRIDAY, engage target lock on.”</p>
<p>“Dad, no!” he shouted, putting himself in between Tony and the intruders. </p>
<p>Peter refused to dwell on the fact that he just called Tony Stark his dad in front of everyone. </p>
<p>“Dad, yes. These assholes held you all hostage, hurt you, tried to kill Steve and Bucky, and you’re telling me no?” </p>
<p>Tony looked down, the mask an unforgivingly cool expression. </p>
<p>“Tony,” Harley said, grabbing the man’s arm, “We’re in front of a bunch of kids.” </p>
<p>“Then get the kids out of here!” he shouted, his voice just this side of frantic. </p>
<p>“They have their hands on tech that they shouldn’t have. We need to bring them in for questioning to see how and where they got it.”</p>
<p>Steve’s voice was slow and calm, as if speaking to a wild animal.</p>
<p>“At least one of them is enhanced, dad. Come on. We’re all okay, a little shaken up, but we’re okay.”</p>
<p>The missiles disengaged, and a wave of tension rolled off of Peter’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“You get to live for now, but I would be thanking them if I were you because if it were up to me, you’d be a pile of ashes on the ground,” the genius snarled. </p>
<p>Peter wasted no time in webbing the men to the ground, starting with their feet, none to gently knocking them off their balance before securing the rest of their bodies up to their necks. </p>
<p>He let his match retract into his neckline to meet the faces of his terrified and awed decathlon team.</p>
<p>Ned and MJ were on their feet in seconds, rushing toward him to wrap him in a hug. </p>
<p>“Don’t ever scare us like that again,” she said with more emotion than she had ever outwardly expressed to that many people. </p>
<p>Peter couldn’t help but laugh. </p>
<p>“Gotta keep you guys quick on your feet somehow,” he said, earning a swat on the back of the head from Ned.</p>
<p>“I know you have this cool tech and can stick on walls and stuff, but that doesn’t mean I enjoy seeing my best friend jump out of the 93rd floor of a building,” he said. </p>
<p>“You what?” Tony questioned, his own helmet gone, replaced by an unamused expression.</p>
<p>“Uh- well, you see- I-“</p>
<p>“Peter jumped after Steve who was about to do his best impression of a grease stain on the pavement,” Harley interrupted with a smirk.</p>
<p>Bucky snorted, and flung an arm around Harley.</p>
<p>“This punk saved my ass today too,” he drawled, ruffling the teen’s hair, earning a squawk of indignance. </p>
<p>“So you mean to tell me that both of my boys jumped out of a building?” </p>
<p>“At least I can fly!”</p>
<p>“You’re still learning, Keener,” Tony retorted. </p>
<p>Peter laughed when Harley’s face flushed red. </p>
<p>“And you,” he said rounded on the youngest Avenger, effectively cutting off the giggles, “need to stop being such a self-sacrificial little shit.” </p>
<p>“You first,” Peter said with a raised brow. </p>
<p>Surprise flitted across Tony’s features for a moment. He tried to look frustrated, but failed spectacularly and smiled instead. </p>
<p>“Come here, Underoos. You too, Tennessee Whiskey.”</p>
<p>He grabbed both of them and pulled them close to his armored chest. </p>
<p>“I’m never going on a business trip again.” </p>
<p>“You say that like Pepper won’t make you anyway,” Harley teased. </p>
<p>Tony just flicked his forehead lightly.</p>
<p>Someone clearing their throat broke their attention. </p>
<p>Mr. Harrington had risen to his feet and was taking unsteady steps toward them. </p>
<p>“You- you saved us,” he said, his eyes darting between all of the heroes in the room.</p>
<p>Peter pulled back and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. </p>
<p>“Yeah. I mean, that’s kind of our thing.” </p>
<p>It was like the floodgates had suddenly opened and the rest of the teenagers were standing and rushing toward them, a million questions on their lips. </p>
<p>“Peter, are you really Spiderman?”</p>
<p>“Well, yes-“ </p>
<p>“Is Iron Man your dad?” </p>
<p>“It’s kinda complicated, but-“</p>
<p>“You’ve been Spiderman this whole time?”</p>
<p>“I-“ </p>
<p>“Alright, alright. Everyone settle down,” Tony said, waving his hands to quieten them down. </p>
<p>The other Avengers and Harley made a move to place themselves in front of Peter. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we all head downstairs to the Avenger’s level? I’ll order some pizza, and we can all have a chat and relax. You all can ask questions in an orderly fashion there. That sound okay?” </p>
<p>In that moment, Peter was more grateful for Tony than he had ever been. </p>
<p>He watched the hesitant nods of his peers, and Tony flashed them all a smile. </p>
<p>“Excellent. Harley, Pete, lead them down. We’ll be there shortly. I just need to make a few phone calls.” </p>
<p>Harley just shook his head and pressed down on the spot on his wrist that would disengage the nanotech and put him back in his street clothes. </p>
<p>“Let’s go. I can promise this floor will be less eventful. Besides, you’ve got four Avengers to cover you if things go south this time.” </p>
<p>There were a few nervous chuckles from around, but Peter just bumped shoulders with his boyfriend. </p>
<p>“Technically four and a half Avengers now.”</p>
<p>Harley’s responding grin settled the curling anxiety that had begun rooting in Peter’s gut. He figured everything would turn out alright in the end, even if the timing was little sooner than he anticipated.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>